


Cyborg Ninjas Feel Too

by CoffeeMaus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Other, here, idk man, my friend and i realized theres a lack of genji fanfic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMaus/pseuds/CoffeeMaus
Summary: A collection of one-shots varying in types of content. All featuring Genji Shimada and original character(s) of varying genders in different stories.





	Cyborg Ninjas Feel Too

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly love the cyborg ninja.

To be entirely honest, they have no idea what's underneath Genji’s mask or his body armor at first or how any of it works when he wants to be intimate but he is a man and he's definitely shown interest so they knew there must have been something. (After all, cybernetics have made so many advancements.) However it hadn't ever seemed right to ask. Those were pretty intimate details to be asking when they'd only ever flirted with him nervously when they crossed paths in the halls or during eating hours. At the moment though Reagan almost wished they had.

Of course they knew he had a face underneath his mask but they'd never seen him at a time he wouldn't need it to be covered, yet here he was removing his mask and revealing his actual face to them. As you might expect he seemed nearly as stoic without it as he did with it, except the flush settled high on his cheeks which was a real surprise. Earlier that week he'd asked to eat lunch with Reagan, and then it had become a daily thing, which had become hanging out during off hours, which had now turned into Genji pulling off his mask and sliding a cool metal hand around Reagan’s wrist - unexpected move for sure. Even more unexpected was when he leaned close until their noses were almost touching and softly asked permission to continue. It took an embarrassing amount of time to process his request but Reagan quickly nodded in approval, their voice failing to comply at the moment.

Genji was hesitant, which was ridiculously cute to see on someone usually so composed. At first he only let himself share a chaste kiss that felt far too short before he settled his hands on Reagan’s hips and pressed their foreheads together. Reagan, of course, was breathless. While Genji’s eyes were closed, deep in thought, Reagan was frozen staring into his face. This was actually happening and it was...weird. Good, but damn it was weird. They made the next move then and carefully pressed the palm of their hand to his cheek - they definitely took note of how he leaned into it- and finally kissed him back. He pushed against them hungrily, hands snaking around to the small of Reagan’s back when he leaned over them to hold them steady. They were pushed flush together which made it obvious that Genji was shaking. Honestly Reagan hadn't known he could shake, even when he was being shot at he never seemed to waver. They broke away, just enough to speak,

“You-You're shaking.” Stupid. They swallowed around the lump in their throat, “Are you okay? Should I stop?” Almost immediately he was shaking his head vigorously. With one hand he held the one Reagan had pressed to his cheek and kissed their knuckles and with the other he brushed a short auburn lock of hair from their face.

He opened his mouth to speak with more than one false start before he could find the words. His brows were knit in something akin to frustration when he finally did, “I am only nervous. It has been...too long since I did something like this. But I do want to.” Reagan breathed deeply to compose themself. Of course they had thoughts on why it had been any sort of long time - he’d been mistaken for an omnic more than once and even when he wasn't people still looked differently at anyone with cybernetic enhancements nowadays. Which was ridiculous since Genji wasn't unattractive by any means even when his face was covered. (And in fact looked different than most of the omnics Reagan had seen before.) They didn't have long to think more on it though because Genji had begun to walk them backwards towards his bed and was easing them back until he was crouching over them. Reagan’s veins felt electric where his hands rested and they were hyper aware of his knee between their thighs. For a moment they held eye contact and then he was kissing them again and Reagan struggled to slow their heart beating like a drum in their chest. Slowly, carefully he trailed down until he was pressing heated kisses to their neck. They knew he could feel their pulse and was almost embarrassed until they remembered how he’d been shaking like a leaf only moments ago. Reagan laughed softly when Genji’s hair tickled against their nose and ran their fingers through it gently. For a moment he stopped his ministrations to sigh softly against their neck in response.

He shifted until his knee was pressed comfortably against their core and they rocked softly against him in an automatic response. When he started rubbing small circles into their hips Reagan called his name quietly which caused his movements to stutter. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl deep in his throat, “You sound so cute when you say my name like that.” He pulled up to look them in the face, “Can I try something? I will stop at any time if you do not like it.” Reagan felt more and more dazed the longer they held eye contact but nodded hesitantly before they could get too lost in his gaze. He pressed a kiss to their lips as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of their pants. As he slid down their body until he was kneeling at the edge of the bed he held eye contact. Carefully, he lifted Reagan’s hips and tugged them down until their legs were hanging comfortably over the edge as well on either side of his shoulders. Then, carefully as if waiting for them to object, he slid their pants down and all the way off. His mouth dropped open as his lungs caught on a deep breath and then he nipped at the sensitive skin of the inside of Reagan’s thigh. “You are okay with this?” They smiled. He was cute he was so so cute.

“Yes, yes I’m good with this.” They leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss and then settled back down into the comforter. “I’ll tell you if anything’s wrong Genji, I promise.” He nodded. A content smile fell across his face when he cast his glance back between Reagan’s legs that had them blushing an incredibly dark hue. Softly he trailed a finger along the crux of their thigh with a barely-there amount of pressure in a way that forced a shiver along their spine and a sigh from their lips. Carefully he hooked a finger into their panties and pulled them aside while his other hand lay reassuringly on their abdomen.

“You are cute here. And I’ve made you this wet already.” He seemed taken aback, like he didn’t expect it but all Reagan could do was struggle to breathe around the hard fist of attraction lodged neatly in their chest. Words failing them again, they nodded and covered their face nervously now embarrassed at how he’d been affecting them so far. It didn’t last long. In the next instant Genji was teasing his fingers around their sex and sucking purple into their thighs. They growled low in their throat when he hesitantly kissed the wiry curls growing there, narrowly avoiding their clit in the process. Fingers tracing circles into Reagan’s hip halted when he slid a finger between their folds and pressed it gently into them. He mumbled something about how warm they were, his breath against their core leaving them gasping for air.  
Their hands tangled in his hair in an attempt to get some of the friction they craved, “Genji, Genji please!” Reagan begged. And damn didn’t they sound pretty when they begged. Genji grinned and pressed an open mouthed kiss over their sex. Reagan keened into the touch of his mouth, bucking hips stopped only by his hands pressing firmly down on their hips. He laved circles around their clit that sent Reagan’s head spiraling and their eyes clenching shut. A soft mechanical whirr could be heard faintly over Reagan’s heartbeat. Then a clicking, and when Genji moaned they looked pried their eyes open to look at him and saw the shoulder of the hand not currently busy with their body moving in tandem with his tongue. Suddenly his breath hitched, Reagan took in his expression like it was keeping them alive. Brows knit together against the pleasure and face red from excitement he nearly sent Reagan right over the edge. He was enjoying this just as much as they were. That was probably the best part of all of this. They hadn’t had the chance to even touch him properly. (Not to mention now they knew he was capable of experiencing this kind of pleasure.)

He slipped another finger into them, careful not to move too quickly just in case they wanted to protest. When Reagan didn’t stop him, Genji curled his fingers until he found what he was looking for. That coupled with his tongue rubbing circles around their clit had them writhing under his touch. A well-placed push from Genji was all it took and then Reagan was riding the waves of their orgasm. Their ears rang with the force of it, but they could still make out the noise of Genji crying out into one of the thighs still sitting taught over his shoulders.

After that neither moved for a while. Reagan opened their eyes when they heard Genji moving above them just in time to make eye contact before he dropped himself unceremoniously beside them on the bed. “That was…” they trailed off. Without missing a beat Genji picked the sentence up,

“Incredible? Somehow even better than I had thought. I had high expectations already.” He smiled and pressed his scarred lips to Reagan’s shoulder.

“That’s a good word for it.” A wicked grin split across their face, “I hope this won’t be the last time?” Genji chuckled. When he pushed himself up onto his side he scrunched his nose jokingly.

“Most certainly not. I have many more things in mind.”


End file.
